


Pillow Talk

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: zadr ficlets [8]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Insomnia was the first new word he learned yesterday.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: zadr ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543489
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	Pillow Talk

"I know you don't sleep but"

Zim squeaked as he was suddenly yanked into the engulfing warmth that was the Dib's arms. 

"It just...it helps." 

Insomnia was the first new word he learned yesterday. 

"Why does it help?"

"I dunno," Dib muttered. "You're warm... it uh, quiets my mind, I guess." 

It was a degree difficult finding a comfortable position for both parties, on account of his protruding PAK. Zim rested his head on the exposed, slowly rising chest, arms woven and fingers knit. 

"Your mind is loud?" 

"All the time." 

"What does it say?" 

Antennae twirled around an overgrown cowlick, as if to crown him object of his most immediate affection. Dib hummed. 

"That I'm pathetic"

"You're not."

A small noise of disagreement slipped past his guarding teeth like a defiant jailbird. 

"You aren't! Zim would never settle for pathetic!" 

Such big pink eyes etheral and glowing would in any other circumstance inhibit sleep. Insect anatomy, bright as the moon, drew Dib close like a moth. 

"You're the finest specimen this dirt and filth planet has to offer." 

Dib grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Fine." 

"Say it!"

"Mmm. No." 

A harsh scratch of his leg had Dib clinging even tighter the second the claws of Zim's feet retreated. Pain, strung together in a half-dead language they were the only native speakers of. 

"...I'm the finest specimen on earth..." he paused. "Am I bleeding?" 

"Only a little, you've survived much worse." 

A dark chuckle. "I've attempted much worse..." 

"Stop it." 

  
A moment small enough to dance on a pin, it was rough and quiet before leaping and spinning into tight intimacy; bodies glued with invisible packing tape, they stuck together as if separation would prove fatal.

"Why?" Dib whispered, nuzzling their foreheads together. "You could've let me" 

"No." 

Legs around his waist. 

"Never." 

Arms around his chest. 

"You're mine. You can't leave." 

Pulses accelerate in harmony. A long sigh quiets the thrumming of Dib's heart as he closes his eyes. 

"You promised you'd never try to leave Zim again." 

Like a sleepy notary, he stamped the contract with his approval, repeating the second word Zim learned yesterday.

"I promise." 


End file.
